


In Every Universe

by Studpuffin



Series: Smutmas in July [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cum Play, Eating out, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 03:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Studpuffin/pseuds/Studpuffin





	In Every Universe

Finn collapses back onto his pillow with a breathless moan, a soft chuckle leaving his lips as Poe nuzzles into the crease of his hip, “You’re insatiable.” 

“You complaining?” 

Finn shakes his head with a grin, “Never.” 

They’re trying to be quiet. They have to be in the dorms. Yes, they have their own room, but the walls are thin and Jess isn’t shy about mimicking them. But it’s exceptionally difficult to follow their rule when Poe is sucking a mark at the juncture of his hip bone. They’ve already gone a few rounds and Finn already feels brainless. Brainless and exhausted, but already his cock is twitching with interest as Poe looks up at him from between his legs. He feels, more than he sees, Poe’s eyes travel from his face to the still sticky cum streak on his chest. He soft gasp slips out as the shorter man kisses up his side and then licks up the salty, sticky residue on his chest. He pauses when he reaches his nipple and swirls his tongue around the bud and then he pulls back. 

“Is it…is it still inside you?” 

“Yeah? Where would it go?”

“All of it?”

“Yeah where would it go?” he repeats, laughing, “What are you talking about?” 

Poe dips his head back down and presses a kiss to his inner thigh with a smirk, “I wanna taste it…” his dark eyes flash upwards to Finn’s and scrapes his teeth over the sensitive skin, laughing as Finn moans in surprise, “Wanna eat you out.” 

Finn looks equally startled and turned on, “You wanna eat your come out of my ass?” he takes a moment to let the idea sit in his head, “That’s hot,” leans in, “Kiss me first.” 

Poe laughs and scoots forward, pressing a kiss to his lips, “I love you.” 

Finn smiles, “I love you too,” he whispers, laughing softly as Poe lays him back on their small cot. He feels a nervous heat creep up his chest. They’ve never done this before and the nervousness quickly turns to hot coils of excitement in his chest as his boyfriend presses open-mouthed kisses to his stomach and down to his inner thighs, gently coaxing them apart.

“Trust me. You’re gonna like this,” he winks at him before pressing his tongue flat against his hole. He gasps as the new sensation. Poe’s tongue is warm and wet and impossibly soft against his skin. He almost wants to cry it’s so soft. Almost tentative. He lets out a breathy little moan as Poe wraps his hands around his thighs and pulls him flush against his face. He’s moaning like Finn is the best thing he’s ever had his mouth on. His muffled grunts of pleasure sent a thrill of pleasure through him. 

“Poe... Oh my god, that’s amazing…” he makes a breathless noise between a moan and a laugh, “Oh fuck…” 

Poe pulls back momentarily and looks up at him, a wet streak on his mouth, “Good?” 

“Keep going,” his eyes are the size of saucers and he tangles his fingers in Poe’s thick dark hair, “I need it. Please…” 

Poe looks positively delighted as he dives back in eagerly. Finn’s hands fly up to cover his face as Poe continues to eat him out enthusiastically. He whimpers softly, “I’m gonna come again…” 

Poe nods, licking up the last of the slick mix of spit and cum from his ass, “Come for me…” 

Finn arches up off the bed with a final moan and Poe is licking up his stomach, chasing the cum splattered on his stomach and chest, “Fuck you taste so good…” They both laugh and Poe leans up to kiss him again, lying alongside him, “How was that?”

Finn blushes and rolls over to face him, “It was perfect. Completely perfect,” he kisses the dimple in his cheek, “Thank you. For showing me. For being patient with me while I figure out what feels good to me. What’s good for us.” 

“The fact that you even want to be with me at all makes me feel so lucky,” he brushes his thumb over his cheekbone softly, “I feel so lucky that I’m the person you want this with.” 

Finn smiles, “You were the first person to show me my life was worth more. I wouldn’t be who I am now without you,” he kisses his forehead, “I love you. In every galaxy. In every world. I,” he kissed his nose, “Love,” another kiss to his cheek, “You Poe Dameron.” 

A comfortable silence settles around them and they curl together on their bed, the soft glow of their holo clock casting a dim, greenish glow over them as they fell asleep, sated, sleepy, and in love.


End file.
